chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cain Rushton
Cain Rushton is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections, although he is more likely to be used in the future. He is the legal guardian of Paul and Cassidy Rushton and Cain is currently 18 years old. He has the abilities of Sparking and Corruption. Appearance Cain shares most of the family traits - the pale skin that contrasts with the dark brown hair. He is muscular, and about average in height. Cain has a tattoo on his left bicep, that recites a latin prayer, although he is not fluent in the language. His eyes are a light blue, the exact same shade as his father's eyes had been. Cain rarely smiles, and even though he's not very tall, he is very intimidating. Abilities The first ability which Cain manifested is Sparking, which allows him to produce an offensive energy which appears as small sparks of light. The ability has different effects depending on the amplitude released. A small amount will only cause pain to the victim, a larger amount can cause physical damage, unconsciousness and even death. It can also be used on electrical equipment, and when this is done it will either short circuit the machinery or cause an explosion. A highly powerful spark can melt small pieces of metal. Cain's control over this ability depends on his mood at the time. The second ability Cain possesses is Corruption, which is the ability to mentally erode a person's morality so that they don't mind committing crimes or doing things they'd otherwise deem to be wrong. It doesn't control the victim, but it prevents them from realising that they otherwise wouldn't do what one suggests, and therefore they become much more malleable. It is easier to corrupt someone to do something minor, e.g. more corruption would be needed to get a victim to murder someone, than to get them to steal. It is not impossible for the corruption to be broken, but it is severely difficult. However, the effects are not permanent, and will eventually wear off on their own if the corruption isn't repeated. Family & Relationships *Father - Simon Rushton *Mother - Alla Marakov *Older brother - Michael Rushton *Younger brothers - Abel, Elijah, Joel, Gabriel, Victor, Paul *Younger sister - Cassidy Rushton *Girlfriend - Lilith Kane Personality Cain is a good liar, and he gets jealous easily, but he has the potiental to be a good person, if he could get over his childish issues. While he is originally religious, he is beginning to lose his faith, questioning almost everything. Etymology Cain's name is originally Hebrew, with the meaning "A spear". However, in Gaelic, it also means "beautiful, fair" and in French "plain battle". His surname, Rushton, is an English surname, which derives from "the farm where rushes are grown". Brief History Cain was easily his father's favourite growing up, but now that his father has died, he is in charge of his two youngest siblings, Paul and Cassidy Rushton. The rest of his brothers have left the home to either find work, in the case of the eldest two, Michael and Abel, or to live with those in the case of the rest. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters